Components Are Overrated
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a talk about the male and female components in their relationship.


**A/N: I know it has been very, very long but I had a lot of schoolwork, exams and then when that was all done and I had the time to write, my computer crashed… so I lost everything that was typed but not posted (very discouraging really) but oh well.**

**A/N2: I felt the need to post something and recently the show Glee has been airing in my country and I found the couple Quinn/Rachel to be very inspiring and this idea popped into my head, it won't be great but I still hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own any of the main characters!**

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

The sweet melody, that was Quinn's voice, made Rachel look up from the magazine that had been laying in her lap and had been on her mind the entire day.

She smiled as her girlfriend sat down in front of her on the bleachers, looking up with those big, shiny orbs which held the power to make _her_, _the _Rachel Berry, a.k.a. top singer of Glee club, go all giddy inside.

Rather than answer the question, the brunette leaned forward to welcome the cheerleading goddess in a more 'girlfriendly' manner by merging pink, soft lips with her own.

Quinn made a noise of appreciation – and encouragement – deepening the simple hello to a more sincere greeting, brushing her tongue shyly over Rachel's bottom lip, asking for the permission to enter the girl mouth.

"Fabray! Berry!" a loud and annoying voice screamed through the microphone: "Keep your obscene behavior off my field!"

Quinn sighed deeply and turned around shortly to acknowledge the coach of the Cheerios before quickly turning back to Rachel, her voice not more than a grumble: "She needs to get laid…"

Rachel grinned and nodded her agreement before her eyes dropped back to the magazine still laying on her laps.

"What's that?" Quinn inquired, seeming genuinely interested.

"Some information about this music school somewhere…" the brunette answered, her tone feigning nonchalance but her cheerleader know better than to believe it.

"Are you gonne apply?"

"I don't know," Rachel rubbed her cheek, something she tended to do when she thinking deeply about a grave decision: "It's far away…"

A smile crept around Quinn's mouth because she knew her little singer was thinking about her as well in her long list of pro's and con's: "Let it rest," she suggested, gently closing the magazine and wrapping her hands around Rachel's: "You still got plenty of time to decide. Now, talk to me; How was your day so far?"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at how silly that sounded coming from the blonde's lips: "It's been fine, thank you for asking," she responded in an equally 'married-couple'-fashion.

Quinn smiled broadly, giving herself an imaginary thumbs up at having distracted Rachel from her internal debate.

"You know.." the brunette singer started, slurring the word which made Quinn fear what was going to come next: "I had this conversation with Tina the other day about something she read somewhere and she asked me the oddest thing."

The Cheerio raised an eyebrow, not really sure if she actually wanted to know that question.

"Well," Rachel continued, not leaving her a choice: "She said that there always is a male and a female component in every gay relationship, doesn't matter whether it's boy-boy or girl-girl; like in the case of Finn and Chris, Finn is the male and Chris is the female."

Quinn would normally have been amused by the sheer idiotism of the statement and she would have found Rachel's nervousness endearing but at the moment she feared that she already knew how this would end… in a discussion.

"…and so she asked whether I was the male of female in our relationship," the brunette finished, drawing a deep breath.

"And what did you answer?" The blonde asked, equally interested as suspicious.

"That I didn't know."

"And what do you think?" Quinn pressed on the matter, knowing very well that Rachel would have already thought about it.

"Well… Personally… I find that I am the female component in this relationship."

"Why?" came the immediate reaction.

"For starters, you're the one that came on to me; guys usually try and seduce the girl in a boy-girl relationship," Rachel explained in that tone of hers that made it seems like the most logical and obvious thing in the world.

"I did not come onto you!" Quinn huffed offended, playfully smacking her girlfriend's arm.

"Yes you did, on the Glee Christmas party," Rachel defended herself – vigorously – staring defiantly into the blonde's eyes: "You stepped up to me and used that awful line… what was it again?" She looked up to the sky, as if it would come falling out.

"_Do you have a phone cause I have to call God and tell him one of his angels is missing_..," Quinn mumbled, a shade of red creeping up her neck as she buried her head in her hands, fearing her eyes would betray her shame.

"That's right, that has to be the worst pick-up line ever, so very cliché..," Rachel teased some more.

"I resent that, I found it very classy," Quinn remarked, wanting to say that it had worked, considering that they were in a relationship but she settled for an excuse: "And you can't take that so serious because I was drunk!"

"You had 3 glasses of wine!"

"I had a low alcohol-resistance back then," the blonde retorted, turning her head away from Rachel.

A few moment later warm hands framed her face and redirected it back to the brunette in front of her, who claimed her lips with a sweet, apologetic kiss.

"Hmm, keep doing that and I might forgive you for using up all my perfume," Quinn hummed contently, a smug smile coloring her face.

"I would love nothing more, but unfortunately Sue is looking this way every 5 minutes to catch us making out and I wouldn't want you to get kicked out of the Cheerios, because you are insanely hot in that outfit," Rachel tugged at the red skirt's waistband, receiving a sharp intake of air from the blonde: "You still get one point in the male department though," she whispered as she slid one finger under the edge of Quinn's panties before pulling away abruptly.

"Bastard," Quinn grumbled softly, her voice coated with a tad of arousal.

"Learned from the best," the brunette retorted swiftly, smiling innocently when she noticed Sue looking at them.

"Alright fine," Quinn huffed finally: "I'll take the point but you have to admit that I am more feminine when it comes to clothing."

"Alright," Rachel agreed easily: "But you are the man on sexual level."

"What?" the cheerleader squealed, utterly shocked by the statement: "Why?"

"You're always the one to engage sex and you insist on finishing me first or at least finish together, always; but that's not your fault, it's because you have a high libido."

"I don't- I mean, it's not-," Quinn tried multiple argument but she found none, her shoulder dropped in defeat as well as her head as she asked: "Always?"

"Yep, always," Rachel shook her head before wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, forcing the girl to look up at her: "And I love that about you."

The blonde smiled weakly as she pressed her lips against Rachel's before she sighed deeply: "So… I'm the man in this relationship?"

"Yep."

"Great, I'll have to start wearing pants more often then," she joked, earning herself a small smile from her girlfriend who bent down once more to kiss her – senseless this time, she didn't care about that stupid Sue Sylvester.

But before Quinn received those lips, she heard Rachel mumble something that resembled the likes of _'Components are overrated' _and it made her grin, in the kiss.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


End file.
